Fortune Reunites II - The War
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: After Chris and Jessie Harris return from Houston, Texas a new situation comes up that crosses the Wildcat's past with his present as Fortune and the rest of the close group continue to lead the TNA Locker Room in the War against the Aces & Eights Crisis.
1. Prologue: Memories

_A/N: The moment everyone has been waiting for is about to begin it is finally time for me to get started one the second half to Fortune Reunite . This came to me overnight and since the pieces of the puzzle is falling into place in my mind , its best just to go ahead and begin before I forget ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story and I do not own Aces & Eights either . I do own Jessie and Rosie Harris and any other OCs that may appear in this story , I also own the parts of the story that were not put on screen during the real Aces & Eights storyline in TNA ._

 **Fortune Reunites II - The War**

Prologue : Memories

 **The Naturals ' Orlando Beach House**

" Chase , " Andy Douglas walked into his partner ' s bedroom of the beach house that the two shared in Orlando , Florida since the original days in TNA and were once again using as their temporary living situation while the Aces & Eights Crisis was going on in TNA .

The two normally lived in Tennessee , but with both of them now deeply involved with helping the TNA Locker Room against the thugs known as Aces & Eights the two felt it was necessary for both of them to be closer to the Impact Zone in case of an emergency or their friends needing their help .

" Yeah , " Chase Stevens said as Andy looked at the mess in his partner ' s room and then saw his partner in his closet apparently searching for something .

" Should I even ask what you are looking for in there ? " Andy asked .

" I was going through somethings to see if we had a way to help out with war against Aces & Eights and to just go through somethings that were left here from when we were here years ago . " Chase answered looking at the mess on his floor that Andy had noticed earlier .

" Oh , well , I just got a phone call from Storm , Chris and Jessie are suppose to be back today from Houston . " Andy said .

" I hope they found some answers that will help since we are quickly approaching the new year and whatever A1 said about the Aces & Eights dropping something big on us coming up . " Chase said as one of the boxes fell out of the top of the closet on to the floor barely missing Chase ' s head .

" That was close , " Andy trying not to laugh as the doorbell rang .

" Wonder who that could be ? " Chase asked .

" Don ' t know , " Andy said as he went to get the door as Chase looked at the box on the floor that nearly came down on his head .

" Maybe , something is in the box . " Chase said going to the box picking up and setting it right side up on his bed .

" Yeah , he was in his room going through something , Chase , we have a visitor . " Andy said as he walked back into Chase ' s room with Shane Douglas much to the surprise and relief of Chase .

" Shane , I take it you are about ready to take over for Taz like Sting , Jarrett , and A1 mentioned the other day ? " Chase asked .

" That ' s the plan , but taking Taz out may be a bit of a challenge with his Aces & Eights prospects watching his back which is why I am here to recruit you two in watching my back when I make the move . " Shane said .

" You can count on us to back you up , Shane . " Andy said .

" As long as I can punch Taz in the face for blabbing to the rest of Aces & Eights about TNA secrets and for sicking his boys on Storm ' s kids . " Chase said as he felt his foot hit something small looking down a little shocked .

" All in good time , Chase . " Shane said , but Chase was picking up what his foot had touched .

" Chase , " Andy said .

The object was a picture of a small girl that Chase had once knew as she was the first daughter to two friends of his . Chase was pretty sure that girl hadn ' t been mentioned in years due to one of her parents dying when she was little and the other bottling up his emotions too much , but she had also been taken from that remaining parent at a young age after lies had been told about her father and then went missing from the orphanage she had been taken to until the situation could be sorted out and despite best efforts she had yet to be found . The picture was of Grace Lynn Harris from when Chris Harris had brought her to the Impact Zone and Chase had held her back then when she was so small , she would be bigger now though .

" Earth to Chase , " Shane finally getting Chase to snap out of his silent thinking .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" I should ask you what ' s with you so deep in thought . " Andy said .

Chase showed them the picture he had found of Grace Harris causing both of them to look at him a little shocked .

" Do you think that Chris has mentioned anything to Jessie about Aubrey and Grace ? " Chase asked .

" You and I both know how much those situations sent Chris into a lets bottle up my emotions , not tell anyone what ' s going on , and pushing everything aside attitude , so , I don ' t know . I guess if he changed those ways then I would say yes he has told Jessie , if not then no he has said anything about them , Chase . " Andy said .

" Yeah , I guess , " Chase wondering if she was okay or even still out there somewhere .

" Chase , you don ' t need to start shutting yourself down at the moment either as TNA needs you focused . " Shane said .

" Yeah , I ' m focused on helping TNA Shane , have been since I started in this company at the first show . " Chase shaking his head stepping out the other door in his to the stoop that went strait out to the beach to think .

" Hmm , I forget how much Grace was apart of Chase ' s life as well , she use to run in to the locker room or where ever we were just to see him or come in to the arena asking for Chase . " Andy said .

" You ' re point ? " Shane asked walking to the front door with Andy .

" More of an observation than a point , Shane , " Andy knowing that Chase and Shane had problems with each other dating back to the years when the Franchise was managing them and despite Chase being grateful to Shane for helping them at the time , Chase wasn ' t to keen on being managed by Shane again .

" Yeah , you need to get him focused . " Shane said leaving the house as Andy looked out the door wondering if Shane being back was a good idea for Chase and his own sanity .

 **Secluded House In the Woods of Orlando , Florida Close to the Impact Zone**

Deep in the woods of Orlando , Florida , the little girl known as Grace Harris that Chase had been thinking about unbeknownst to her own father , him , and everyone else in TNA was much closer to them than they thought . The house she was being kept in was secluded and away from everything and everyone except the ones that were over the house , these people were evil and the one in charge was the evilest of all . Grace ' s living situation since she had went missing from her dad was a nightmare and it had kept getting worse over the years and continued to become something she wasn ' t sure she could escape from by herself .

The man over the house was abusive in everyway , he always gave her enough food just to keep her alive , but very little to where her hunger wasn ' t satisfied . The man or men abused her , beat her , and tortured her when ever they felt like it and she always got worse if she didn ' t comply with their orders or when she screamed to loud in pain . Then she would be locked down in a cell for the rest of the time scared , alone , hurt , dirty , and unloved by everyone in the house .

She knew would give up all of the misery in a heartbeat to know that someone was out there looking for her and that truly loved her . But , Grace was small and afraid and really didn ' t know much about the world and what was going on in it except from what she heard from the ones passing through in the house , most of the time she just slept the days away when she was being tortured by these evil people .

 **Outside of the Naturals ' Beach House**

Chase was sitting in one of the beach chairs out in the sand close to the house when Andy walked out to check on him .

" What did you do with , Shane ? " Chase asked curiously .

" He said he had to go speak to Jarrett and Sting about the last details to getting rid of Taz from the commentators desk . And said something about Scott D ' Amore and the Motorcity Machine Guns getting in today , so , all we have left to hear from is Christian Cage and that group with him who went to seek Spike Dudley and extra aid to the Aces & Eights Crisis . " Andy said .

" Right , it will be better with everyone here to be prepared for whatever Aces & Eights have planned for after the New Year . " Chase said .

" I can agree to that . " Andy said as his phone rang again .

Chase looked at him curiously as Andy answered the phone .

" Okay , we will be there . " Andy said and then hung up the phone .

" What was that ? " Chase asked .

" Jarrett and Sting want us at Chris and Jessie ' s place this afternoon for a meeting . " Andy said .

" Alright , then I will go and deal with the stuff in my room . " Chase said going into the house to get ready to go to the Harris house .

" Yeah , " Andy said going in as well .

Soon Chase had what he was going through at least out of the way where he could get to it after the meeting and at least the room was neat again .

" Chase , " Andy said .

" Coming , " Chase said as both of them left for Chris and Jessie Harris ' s house .


	2. Return Home

_A/N: So , the second part to Fortune Reunites has already started with a bang which includes the first ever introduction to Grace to the Extended Family as this would be her first appearance . This story will have deal with more of the Aces & Eights Crisis , while also explaining a lot of what and who Grace is at this point in time , such as indepth details of her rescue and why she seems to have the close connection to Chase . So , lets get on with story as we dive further into piecing together the Extended Family timeline . _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story and I do not own Aces & Eights either . I do own Jessie , Grace , and Rosie Harris and any other OCs that may appear in this story , I also own the parts of the story that were not put on screen during the real Aces & Eights storyline in TNA ._

Chapter 1 : Return Home

 **Chris and Jessie ' s House**

The moment Chris and Jessie got home from their trip to Houston , Texas to find out why Issac Jackson , Jessie ' s abusive , biological father had such a bad hold over her and how to combat him to take out one of the members of Aces & Eights , Rosie was bouncing up and down happy that her parents were home .

" Yay , mommy and daddy are home . " Rosie laughed excited .

" I see someone is happy to see us . " Chris picking up his daughter hugging her as Jessie kissed the little on the cheek making her giggle even more .

" Was the princess good while we were gone ? " Jessie asked .

" She was an angel , mom . " James Storm said as he and Gail Kim had stayed close to the house lately to watch after Rosie , Jessie ' s parents , and the house while the two were gone .

" We can ' t say the same for the Cowboy . " Gail said .

" That ' s not a surprise . " Chris chuckled .

" How was the trip ? " Julie Fisher , Jessie ' s mother asked .

" Good and informative , but there wasn ' t much of a house left as it looks like nature and years of being empty and not cared for has destroyed most of the house and he hasn ' t been there since he left us . " Jessie said referring to Issac .

" I figured as much . " Julie said .

" How so ? " Ben Fisher , Jessie ' s step-father asked .

" Issac , wasn ' t very attached to a property after the military and him having to move around so much he never really worried about living situations like a house , as he could survive just as well outdoors as he could indoors . " Julie explained .

" Meaning he has survival skills that were probably developed during his days in the military . " Storm realized .

" Exactly , " Julie said .

" No amount of survival skills will protect him from me . " Chris declared .

" My brave , Wildcat . " Jessie said taking Roise from Chris as a knock came at the door .

" I wonder who that could be ? " Gail went to check the door opening to see the Naturals .

" Hey , guys , " James said .

" This is surely not the wrong house . " Chase said .

" According to whom you are looking for , " Chris said .

" Jarrett said to come to the Harris house for a meeting with the family , Matt , and Angle , " Andy said .

" Then you are in the right place , " Jessie and Gail both said .

" Come on in , we are waiting on the others to get here . " Chris said letting them in .

The Naturals walked into the house to here Rosie laughing as Chase looked at her knowing the picture that he found earlier which made Chris look at Stevens seeing the look on his face changed .

" Hey , " Rosie said when she saw the Naturals .

" Hey , there little one , " Andy said looking at Chase as he elbowed his partner .

" What ' s up , Rosie ? " Chase asked .

" Mommy and daddy are home now . " Rosie said .

" We see that are you happy to have them home now ? " Andy asked knowing what was on Chase ' s mind at the moment .

" Yay , " Rosie cheered .

" I take that as a yes , " Andy laughed .

Chris continued to look at Chase wondering what was up with the guy as Andy continued to talk to Rosie .

" Alright , when was everyone else getting here ? " Gail asked .

" I got off the phone earlier with Bobby and he was on his way here with Petey and EY , as for the rest of Fortune , AJ and Bad Influence should be getting here soon as Jarrett sent them the message along with the Naturals . " Jarrett said .

" Yeah , we got the message earlier after seeing Shane , " Andy said .

" Shane ? " AMW asked .

" Douglas . " Andy said .

" So , the Franchise is close by . " Gail said .

" And will be taking over Taz ' s position a lot sooner than we all thought . " Andy said .

" Good , it ' s about time that double crosser pay for messing with TNA and ultimately terrorizing my family . " James satisfied with the good news .

" Shane is suppose to be tough by what Jarrett and Sting told me ? " Jessie asked .

" He right up there with Scott Steiner and trust me when I say having him at ring side will benefit us and the others out there in the arena as Shane is more than capable of knocking out thugs if they get to close . " Storm said .

Chris kind of backed up unbeknownst to the others , so , he could speak to Chase alone and without anyone noticing .

" So , what ' s up with you ? " Chris asked Chase .

" I don ' t think you want me to talk about it infront of everyone . " Chase answered .

" Alright , then lets go outside . " Chris said as both of them walked out of the house to talk .

They didn ' t go far from the house just far enough away so no one would hear them if they walked out of the house .

" So , what ' s going on with you ? " Chris asked again .

" I found this today after going through some stuff at mine and Andy ' s place hoping to find something to help us against Aces & Eights . " Chase said show Chris the picture he had found making Chris looked at him shocked and a little shaken up seeing his oldest daughter .

" Chase , be careful with this around here man . " Chris looking at the door to the house making sure Jessie wasn ' t listening .

" I take it , Jessie doesn ' t know . " Chase said .

" I ' ve wanted to tell her , but its never felt like the right time , so , no she doesn ' t know . " Chris said .

" What ' s holding you back from telling , Jessie the truth ? " Chase asked confused .

" Fear , not knowing if she would understand and everyday when I think about Aubrey and Grace , I feel like I have failed both of them due to not being able to find Grace with each day that passes . " Chris said .

" Is anyone still looking for her ? " Chase asked .

" She ' s a top priority with all police forces across the US , in Canada , and a few other countries , with extra effort in Tennessee , Florida , Ohio and Kentucky seeing as that ' s where she and I had been the most before she went missing . " Chris glancing at the door again .

" Yeah , I remember . " Chase said .

" Storm ' s brother is also still on top of the situation for us . " Chris said .

Chase sighed wondering how much it would take to find Grace after the years had went by since she went missing .

" Has he been ragging you again ? " Chris asked making Chase look at the Wildcat knowing who Chris was referring , too .

" Yeah , its already become an issue for me . " Chase said .

" Just remember that the situation wasn ' t your fault , Chase . " Chris said .

" Tell him that and see what he says , Chris . " Chase shook his head just as AJ and Bad Influence arrived .

" See , I told you we would beat Team Canada here . " Daniels said pointing to his head to say that he was smart .

" You want a medal , CD ? " Frankie and AJ asked .

" No , " Daniels said .

" Hey , guys , " Chase said .

" Hey , Chase , " Frankie said .

" Chris , welcome back to state of Florida and the warzone . " Daniels said .

" Have they showed themselves yet ? " Chris asked as they walked into the house .

" If by they you mean Aces & Eights , then only a few Prospects here and there and the occasional run in from DOC , but nothing else from the main group . " AJ said .

" Even Devon has been silent and not in appearance at the moment . " Frankie said .

" Sounds like they are waiting to use their big players in whatever is coming after the new year . " James said .

" It does , but Jarrett did send me the news of what has been going on each week , and I understand that we lost a camera man ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , the poor guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time . " Gail said as Team Canada came walking in the door .

" What poor guy are we talking about ? " Bobby Roode asked .

" The camera man that the Prospects took out last week . " James said .

" Poor guy , " Petey Williams and Eric Young both said .

" Meaning we need a new camera guy in his place . " Chris said .

" Maybe not a camera guy , but a camera girl who is connected to the family and can protect herself to a certain extent . " Andy thought about it as Chase looked at him smiling .

" Who are we referring , too , here ? " Jessie asked .

" Andy ' s better half , " Chase said .

" My wife , " Andy said .

" Debra Douglas , the one who deals with Andy ' s crazy ideas . " James said .

" I could put the call in as she use to be a camera girl for TNA anyways and for the times when Chase and I have wrestled as separate wrestlers she has also been my manager . " Andy said .

" Its an idea , but let ' s wait and see what the others think when they get here . " Jessie said .

" Female boss , Snow Leopard is taking charge again . " Petey said .

" You better believe it . " Chris said .

" Its a bit of freshair around the Impact Zone when Jessie is in charge . " Eric said .

" Aw , thanks EY . " Jessie said .

" And it will be like a house of fire when we are back in the ring kicking ass together , Jessie . " Gail said hugging her best friend .

" Most definitely and I will bring the Texas heat with me to add to that fire , Gail . " Jessie agreed .

" Mommy and Auntie Gail will win daddy . " Rosie cheered .

" I agree , princess . " Chris hugging the baby .

" Sounds like Jessie and Gail already have their number one fan . " Eric said .

" Yeah , " Jessie and Gail agreed .

" EY , " Rosie hugging Eric who looked shocked .

" Sweet child hugging me . " Eric said .

" I see Rosie likes EY . " Jarrett said as he walked in the door with Sting , Booker , Angle , Matt Hardy , D ' Amore , The Franchise , and the Motorcity Machine Guns .

" Papa Jeff , " Rosie smiled .

" Papa , huh ? " Shane asked .

" Franchise , I don ' t think you have met my wife , Jessie or our daughter , Rosie . " Chris said .

" I think we spoke on the phone , but that was it . " Jessie shaking the hand of the Franchise .

" I think that was it and I can assure you that Taz will be dealt with very soon . " Shane said .

" Good , how long before I can punch him in the face and I think Chase wanted a few shots himself . " Storm said .

" Give me sometime , Cowboy , then both of you and you shall have your wish , " Shane said looking at Storm and then Chase .

" I would like to know how Taz got an ironclad contract to begin with when all of us in this room were with TNA at the beginning and wasn ' t offered any of this ? " Chase asked curiously .

" When the Main Event Mafia days came and we started trying to expand some of the ironclad contracts were given out to the one ' s we knew needed to be here in the long run to continue the growth of TNA . Some of these contracts may have got lost in the mix with the rest of the contracts or even were given out to guys we thought would help us and they ended up stabbing us in the back later . " Jarrett said .

" And none of us being offered these contracts was for what reason ? " Chase asked .

" I never wanted you guys tied down permanently to TNA as I thought especially at the time with TNA still being a young company still in its growing stages that it would benefit TNA as a whole to have guys that could go out and wrestle on the independents and internationally to where you have people realizing that TNA really was an alternative to the wrestling products that were already out there at the time . " Jarrett explained .

" So , you were hoping that we would spark the growth of TNA ? " Andy asked .

" Exactly , and the majority of the young ones coming up on the independents now and in TNA have been those that you guys have inspired , the ones that followed the homegrown TNA talent . " Sting said .

" I ' m a testament of that , prior to meeting Chris , I still thought WWE was the only way to go for my own career and then Chris was there teaching me the difference in the two and here I am now with TNA and I know I belong here than in WWE . " Jessie said .

" I love you , baby . " Chris kissed Jessie making Team Canada , the Motorcity Machine Guns , Bad Influence , and AJ gag .

" Hey , do that on your own time , " Storm said looking at the two in pain .

" In your own room , " Andy said grossed out .

" Without the rest of us watching . " Chase said looking like he was about to barf .

" Nice to know that hasn ' t change since we were gone . " Chris said .

" You talking about the guys in the locker room acting like children . " Jessie said .

" That will never go away , especially with this bunch . " Gail said .

Rosie laughing at her parents and the guys .

" You guys need to set a good example for the baby . " Jessie said .

" Right , " Bobby laughed .

" Okay , so , what other news do we need to know ? " Matt asked .

" We may have someone who can replace the camera man that was lost last week and she can protect herself if it comes to that . " Andy said .

" Who are we talking about ? " Booker asked .

" Debra , " Andy said making Jarrett look at him .

" She would definitely be allow to help us , but you need to let her know what is going on , so , she will know the dangers around this time , Andy . " Jarrett said .

" I will call her later and let her know everything , " Andy agreed .

" Alright , what else ? " Sting asked .

Chris and Jessie began to tell them what they found out in Houston , Texas in the house that Jessie had begun her life and the one where she faced and felt of the abuse she received from her biological father , Issac .

" So , he went outside of the rules that where set down for proper interrogation in the military . What exactly is the proper way to interrogate captives during wartime ? " Petey asked .

" It has to be ethical and the person can ' t die from the interrogation or make it where the captive losses a limb or something like that . I think for us its close to the No Cruel and Unusual Punishment Amendment in the Constitution , but what we do know whatever those rules were , Issac must have pushed them as he was discharged for it . " Chris explained .

" As for the house itself , its not much of a house now as time has caused the majority of it to collapse and the rest of it isn ' t accessible . " Jessie added .

" So , did we learn anything about Issac ? " AJ asked .

" Yeah , that his evil goes back further than we thought . " Jessie rolled her eyes .

" Alright , everything is all set for whatever is coming after the New Year from Aces & Eights , including having back up as I got off of the phone earlier with Christian as to them sending back up to us then and that the ones with him will return next week . " Jarrett said .

" Is Spike aligned with his brothers ? " Eric asked .

" No , and he hasn ' t spoken with his brothers in years , but he is also not coming to the Impact Zone as he doesn ' t want to risk his family by getting caught up in war with Bully Ray and Devon . " Sting said .

" But , he is sending aid in other ways , as Tommy Dreamer and Sabu will be here , soon as well . " D ' Amore said .

" Okay , " AJ said .

" Which means its time for all of us to get ready and be prepared for the coming threat from Aces & Eights . " Jarrett said .

" Can we be prepared to send Aces & Eights along with their threat packing before they even unleash it good ? " Chase asked .

" We definitely can be , " Sting agreed .

" Then lets go and kick Aces & Eights , stupid . . . " Storm went to say , but saw Jessie looking at him and then looked at Rosie .

" . . . butt out of TNA . " Andy finished for the Cowboy .

" Thanks bro , " James sighed .

" Yeah , " Andy agreed Chase chuckled slightly .

" Alright , this meeting has been fun , but I need to get home to deal with some last minute details to take out , Taz . Naturals , I will send you two the details as soon as they are all worked out as we will take Taz away from the announce desk before the New Year . " Shane said .

" We ' ll be ready . " Andy and Chase both said before Shane left .

 **Secluded House In the Woods of Orlando , Florida Close to the Impact Zone**

At the secluded house , screams could be heard from inside of the house of the lost girl known as Grace Harris . She is still unaware of the face that her father and friends of her father are out in the world due to the only life she could remember was the one she was living at the moment . A world with love or comfort , a world of misery and pain , the screams were soon followed by more screams until she felt like it was best just to cry in silence . After she had went through her painful experience at the hands of the bad people in that house she was taken back down to her cage still silently crying to herself at the pain she was in and the wish that she could be free of the people who were hurting her .

 **The Franchise ' s Place in Orlando , Florida**

At the Franchise ' s place , not long after going over the last minute details for dealing with Taz at the Impact Zone and sending them to the Naturals to go over themselves . Shane stepped outside after hearing a vehicle thinking it was outside , but not seeing anyone in his driveway . The more Shane searched , the more he heard the sound seeing vehicles far off that hadn ' t been seen before around his propert , he silently followed these vehicles until he came to a secluded house suspicious of the strange activity . Soon , the man decided it was best to call in back up or someone who can set up a way to look into what was going on around this secluded house and called the technologically advanced Motorcity Machine Guns to help set up spy and outdoor camera ' s where ever they could to catch the activity around the Franchise ' s place and the suspicious house .

" Alright , guys that should do it , just let us know if you see anything and we will bring the aid to deal with it , Shane . " Chris Sabin said .

" Yeah , we are more than capable in dealing with trouble . " Alex Shelley agreed .

" I will see what we catch on camera first . " The Franchise said to the tag team .

" Right , see you tomorrow . " The Motorcity Machine Guns said their goodbyes before leaving as Shane looked at the monitor in his house thinking about what could be going on now wondering if it was Aces & Eights or something else entirely .


	3. Extended Family of TNA

_A/N: So , the people in the secluded house , that took Grace has attracted the attention of the Franchise making him suspicious of the activity around his place . By the way if any parts of this story seems like a repeat of what was mentioned in Red Alert and possibly KHAOS later on about Grace being held captive by these people . Then it ' s because this story just focuses on the rescue while Red Alert goes into Grace ' s mind to piece together what happened to her as a child and the discovery of Katie , and KHAOS focuses on Grace ' s desire to prevent other kids from going through what she and Katie did at the hands of John Sanders ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story and I do not own Aces & Eights either . I do own Jessie , Grace , and Rosie Harris and any other OCs that may appear in this story , I also own the parts of the story that were not put on screen during the real Aces & Eights storyline in TNA ._

Chapter 2 : Extended Family of TNA

 **Following Day - Impact Zone**

The next day everyone was at the Impact Zone to get ready for the next stage in the war against Aces & Eights when Jessie came walking into catering with AMW and Gail a very , happy smile on Jessie ' s face .

" Should we ask why Jessie looks excited ? " Bobby Roode asked as Team Canada and the Naturals were already in catering the other four looking curious as to why Jessie was so happy .

" I just realized what is coming in two weeks . " Jessie said .

" And that would be what exactly ? " Chase asked .

" Christmas and my husband's birthday , " Jessie cheered .

" Yes , " Chris smiled .

" Yeah , I bet , Storm is already planning something . " Petey looked at the Cowboy .

" Shush , Petey , " Storm said hushing the Destroyer .

" It ' s also Rosie ' s first Christmas . " Jessie said .

" That ' s right it is , this is special for the little one . " Eric said .

" Yeah , we ' ve talked about taking her to Disney to see the Christmas Lights . " Chris said .

" Something for her to remember . " Bobby agreed .

" Hmm , Debra will be in tomorrow , so , we will have our family all together again , Chase . " Andy said .

" I need to get the house cleaned before Debra has a fit . " Chase realized making Andy chuckled

" The close group needs to get together for Christmas . " Storm declared .

" I agree . " Jessie said

" This will also be the first Christmas with Fortune back together . " Bobby realized .

" Oh , happy days . " AJ , Daniels , and Kazarian said as they came into catering with MMG .

" These guys have never seens a Christmas until they get a Christmas from Detriot ' s finest . " Sabin said .

" Oh , of course not , I agree completely . " Shelley agreed .

" At least , it won ' t be cold like the last few winters I ' ve had with you , Chris . " Jessie put her head on the Wildcat ' s shoulder .

" But , that takes away from you wanting to snuggle up next to me to keep warm baby . " Chris said .

" I already do that , babe . " Jessie said .

" Jessie likes to snuggle , huh ? " Storm asked .

" Uh huh , it helps when you have Wildcat heater . " Jessie said .

" Heater , " Chris laughed .

" I thought snow leopards were suppose to be use to the snow and cold as that ' s the reason they are called snow leopards ? " Chase asked .

" Not this Snow Leopard . " Jessie pointing to herself as Shane Douglas walked over with another wrestler that made Chase ' s face light up .

" Cassidy Riley , what is your goofy butt doing back in the Impact Zone ? " Chase stood up hugging Cassidy .

" Christian Cage and his crew said that you guys could use some help against a group calling themselves Aces & Eights and so here I am to help kick some gang thugs ' asses , Chase , brother . " Cassidy said as the two embraced .

" I ' m confused . " Jessie said .

" Before the days of the Naturals , Chase was apart of another tag team known as the Hot Shots and this is his tag partner from that team , Cassidy Riley . " Chris explained to Jessie .

" Were they any good ? " Jessie asked .

" Good enough to knock AMW out of the first tag team championship tournament in TNA . " Chase said when he heard Jessie .

" Damn straight , and who would you be dear ? " Cassidy asked .

" Cassidy this Jessie Harris my wife . " Chris said .

" So , you would be the one , Shane says gives the orders to the boys around here . " Cassidy said .

" When I need to and if they don ' t listen I have my partner as back up . . . " Jessie looked at Gail Kim .

" Amen , " Gail said .

" . . . And AMW as my bodyguards . . . " Jessie continued looking at Chris and James .

" Nobody gets through us . " AMW said .

" . . . And I am more than capable with knocking in a few heads if the boys don ' t want to listen to me , with authority given to me by Jarrett and Sting . " Jessie said .

" Which means be on your best behavior , Cassidy . " Chase said .

" Says the king when it comes to causing mayhem . " Bobby said .

" Bobby speaks the truth , " Andy said .

" You are right there along with him , Andy . " Daniels said .

" All of you are right there along with both of them . " Shane said .

" Except for me , " AJ said .

" No fibbing AJ . " Frankie and Petey both said .

" Eric is the only one out of you boys that don ' t cause trouble . " Jessie said .

" You haven ' t seen him in action then , Jessie . " Bobby said .

" Yeah , " The Naturals said .

" So , Shane have you seen anymore suspicious activity around your place , yet or what ? " Sabin asked making the Naturals look at Sabin and then Shane .

" Suspicious activity ? " Andy and Chase asked .

" Nothing has been seen yet , but I am letting the cameras run full time to see what we can pick up . " Shane looking at Sabin .

" What suspicious activity ? " Andy asked again .

" Not sure yet , but I ' ve seen strange people and vehicle ' s close to my property here in Orlando , so , I asked Sabin and Shelley to set up cameras so we can find out what ' s going on . " Shane said .

" Is this Aces & Eights ? " Chase asked .

" I don ' t know at the moment , my first thought when I saw the vehicles was to suspect Aces & Eights , but none of the vehicles or the people had Aces & Eights gear or anything to show that they are the thugs . So , either its Aces & Eights very well hidden or its someone else which is why i had the cameras set up , that way we are not running in blind and we are not getting caught off guard if it is Aces & Eights . " Shane said .

" Let ' s hope it ' s Aces & Eights as dealing with two problem groups at the same time doesn ' t sound good . " Shelley said .

" Yeah , " Chase said wondering what could be going on now out at Shane ' s place .

" So , Christian said these thugs are bad . " Cassidy said .

" Like the plague man . " Daniels said .

" And they keep bringing in more rats to carry that plague . " Kazarian said .

" Where ' s the rat nest at ? " Cassidy asked .

" We don ' t know yet , as , A1 is our informant with some of our own working with him , but we haven ' t been given the details on where the place is yet . " Storm said .

" So , everything is being dealt with from here at the Impact Zone as this is the only front they have now to attack us at , unless they happen upon us out in the open elsewhere . " Bobby said .

" Yeah , Christian also mentioned that they like to attack in groups and where ever they damn feel like it . " Cassidy said .

" And it doesn ' t matter whose around to get hurt in the process either , " Chris said .

" Or how they hurt us . " Andy added .

" Anything else I need to know ? " Cassidy asked .

" We are going to have to find a team for you to work with as Aces & Eights like to attack people in group and work as a team of five to six according to whatever job their leader gives them . So , we also work as team in a group as to not get caught alone by one of them and end up attacked like when these thugs first starte showing up . " Jessie said .

" He can work with Andy , myself , and Team Canada , right guys ? " Chase looked at his partner and the three from Team Canada sitting at the table .

" I don ' t have a problem with having a sixth person in the group as our other two members of Team Canada are busy with other things at the moment . " Petey said .

" Could give us an advantage and offset the six against five thing with another person in the group . " Eric said .

" I think we can definitely find a place for him and I ' m not opposed to more help . " Bobby agreed .

" What do you think we would do , Chase , just toss him ought in the cold , of course he can join us , " Andy said .

" Suits me find . " Cassidy said .

" Jessie , what do you think ? " Chase asked .

" If you guys think it will work best to your strengths and give you guys an added advantage and help against Aces & Eights , then go for it . " Jessie answered .

" Looks like you are apart of the Naturals and Canada side to the hopefully near future destruction of Aces & Eights , Cassidy . " Chase said .

" That ' s Team Canada to you , Chase . " Bobby , Petey , and Eric said together .

" Daddy , " Rosie screamed excited as Booker brought her over to her parents .

" Hey , baby , " Chris asked taking his daughter .

" There goes the screamed stuff Storm taught her to do , I thought she and Steiner was having a contest in Jarrett ' s office on who could get the loudest . " Booker said .

" I ' m telling you she got it from , Chris . " Storm said .

" Like Daniels and Petey said to AJ , quite fibbing . " Andy said .

" We all know you have a loud mouth . " Chase added .

" Still need to invent a plug for it , too . " Petey teased .

" Don ' t you three start with me . " James said .

" They have a point , " Jessie and Gail both said .

" Pick on the Cowboy day has come again , Chris , you have anything to say ? " James asked looking at Chris who was busy with Rosie .

" So , whose this pretty girl , Chris ? " Cassidy said .

" This is mine and Jessie ' s daughter , Rosie . " Chris said .

" It ' s short for Rosalie , but like the rest of us around here she was given a nickname . " Jessie said .

" Except she has two already due to the Cowboy giving her another nickname while you guys were gone . " Gail said .

" You did ? " Chris and Jessie asked Storm .

" I did , " James shrugged .

" What nickname did you give my daughter ? " Jessie asked .

" Princess , " Rosie smiled .

" Well you are certainly a princess , little one . " James said .

" Uncle James , " Rosie putting one of her little hands on the Storm ' s shoulder making the Cowboy smile as Chris and Jessie looked at each other smiling .

" She likes the Cowboy . " Bobby said .

" Most kids do . " Gail said .

" Very true . " AJ agreed .

" Ah , well , James was the first one to actually call me Cat instead of Wildcat , so , why should my brother give his niece a different nickname of her own . " Chris said happy that his daughter and best friend got along so well knowing that Rosie was as safe with the Cowboy as she was with him and Jessie .

Andy looked at the two know that he and Debra were getting ready to start having kids of their own , two of them if possible as both of them felt like two was good number .

" You thinking about something ? " Chase asked looking Andy .

" About having kids , " Andy said .

" What about it ? " Chase asked curiously as the others looked at them .

" Prior to coming back to TNA before this Aces & Eights Crisis started up , Debra and myself were talking about trying to start having kids of our own . " Andy said .

" You know , Jessie and I never really tried to have kids even though we knew the process , but kids wasn ' t apart of the conversation whenever we were together as we figured if it happened it happen and if it didn ' t we still have each other . " Chris said .

" I think prior to getting married we also already knew that both of us loved kids and wanted them , so , it was already talked about before even the vows were said . " Jessie added as Chris kissed her on the cheek .

" The great thing about this group is that we don ' t just talk about kicking a bunch dodo ' s rear ends , but we also give family advice when its needed . " Kazarian said .

" Isn ' t that the point of us working like a family and what TNA was founded on in the very beginning ? " Shane asked .

" It definitely apart of the foundation of TNA , but also stretches through out all other area ' s of TNA even into the locker room with the boys and girls we get in the ring with and anyone else that has made TNA great and what it is to this day . " Storm said .

" Well said Cowboy . " AJ and Bobby both agreed .

" Once again our Fortune brother makes a good point . " Daniels said .

" And the Impact needs a family to guide them instead of a bunch of dictators and thugs trying to take away the beliefs of those in this company and trade them for the lies that ones would tell elsewhere . " Chris said .

" I love you , guys . " Gail said .

" Naturally , " Andy and Chase said

" The Naturals says it best , " The Motorcity Machine Guns laughed .

" We are ready to back our family up . " Petey and Eric said .

" Yes , we are . " Jessie agreed .

" You guys are like an Extended Family . " Cassidy said making Shane and Booker look at him as the others did , too .

" You know what , Cassidy , that ' s actually perfect , Extended Family . " AJ said .

" We are the Extended Family of TNA . " AMW said .

" Extended Family of TNA , " Gail and Jessie agreed .

" Extended Family of TNA . " Team Canada , Bad Influence , The Naturals , and MMG cheered .

" Give them credit for deciding to work in unity that has been a failed idea for past companies and of companies today . " Booker said .

" That ' s because too many of the companies today and in the past had too many that were not willing to see past their ego and truly work as a unit like the ones here have since the first days of TNA . Unity , brotherhood , hard work and family is what built TNA in the beginning and though there has been some rough areas at times within TNA , unity , brother , hard work , and family is has always been in TNA and will continue as long as the right leaders are willing to lead the future generations in those same principles that built the foundation of TNA . " Shane said .

" We will stand together . " AJ said as the others cheered together .

 **Later That Day - Shane ' s Place**

After getting home from the Impact Zone , later that day , Shane checked the cameras surprised at what was picked up on them hoping it was really her and who was with these people close to his place gave Shane greater concern with the Aces & Eights Crisis .

 _A/N 2 : Yes , I know this was sort of a short chapter , but as you will see that this is probably one of the most important chapters not just in this story . This is one of the most important chapters for the whole Extended Family timeline as this is truly the first place that Extended Family was used as a name for the close group within TNA ._


	4. Chase's Memory One

_A/N: Most people may already know by now , from some of my other stories within the Extended Family Timeline , that one of my OCs , Grace Harris was taken away from Chris Harris and ended up in the hands of some very bad people , but would later be rescued by the Naturals and returned to her father . Some may even know by now that Grace would later be trained taught to fight by the Naturals , Shane Douglas , and Johnny Devine and that she would work out a lot of her bad memories of the place she was kept in with the help of Chase Stevens . But , no one up to this story knows just how close she was to Chase before Grace was taken and as I have stated in a previous chapter this story will help explain a lot of it starting primarily with this chapter ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story and I do not own Aces & Eights either . I do own Jessie , Grace , and Rosie Harris and any other OCs that may appear in this story , I also own the parts of the story that were not put on screen during the real Aces & Eights storyline in TNA ._

Chapter 3 : Chase ' s Memory One

 **After Midnight - The Naturals ' Beach House**

Sometime , not long after midnight , both Naturals have long gone to bed needing a much neeeded rest after helping the Extended Family at the Impact Zone prepare for the upcoming Aces & Eights attack at the beginning of the New Year . Andy Douglas is actually sleeping pretty peacefully knowing that his wife would be coming later that morning , but Chase Stevens on the other hand wasn ' t having a very peaceful sleep , his dreams or nightmares had been waking him up on and off all night .

" Not another one , " Chase said drinched in sweat after the last nightmare wondering what was going on with his head as he looked at the clock which said it was one in the morning .

Chase knew that Andy was in his room peacefully sleeping and waiting for Debra to get there , so , he was about to wake his partner up just to tell the man that he could sleep because of nightmares , plus what was in his dreams may upset him and the last thing Chase wanted was to drag Andy into his own problems .

" But , why now after all of these years are they starting back . " Chase said getting up to go in the bathroom splashing water on his face to get the images out of his head before walking back into his room spotting the picture he found of Grace the two days earlier .

Chase went and grabbed a beer , before coming back to his room , picking up the picture , and walking out to his balcony , he sat there for a little while just drinking on the beer before he took another glance at the picture of him holding Grace way back in the early years of TNA remembering how much she had helped him deal with certain issues back then .

" Those were the same issues that I ' m dreaming about now and I don ' t even have my serenity here to bring me peace again . " Chase thought to himself as took another drink from the bottle he was holding .

All of the other people he could talk to would understand and just give him a whole lot of reason why he should just get over it or keep quiet about the situation that he couldn ' t go to them with this problem .

" Andy is asleep and I ' m not about to wake him up to drag him in the middle of it , same way with Cassidy , Shane would tell me to grow up , Harris wouldn ' t want to talk about the situation due to not wanting Jessie to find out , and Storm would probably get pissed with him for bringing up his partner ' s kid . " Chase sighed knowing that the one person he wanted to talk to the most wasn ' t able to talk to him as a memory from so long ago came to him all of a sudden .

 _ **Chase ' s Memory :**_

 _ **" Chase , " A much younger Grace Harris , before she was taken , approached him arms spread wide waiting for Chase to hug her like she always did when she came to the Asylum with her father .**_

 _ **" Grace , did you run away from your parents again ? " Chase asked picking the little one up .**_

 _ **" No , I ran to you , silly , " Grace said with that big smile she always had when she was in the presence of Chase .**_

 _ **He often wondered what this little one always wanted to be in his company , but he had to admit that she always seemed to put him at peace with her innocent smile and wonderful hugs as if they melted all of the stress he was dealing with away .**_

 _ **" So , have you done anything interesting lately , little one ? " Chase asked .**_

 _ **" I got to go fishing with daddy and Cowboy on Papa Jarrett ' s boat , " Grace said .**_

 _ **" Really , how big of fish did you catch ? " Chase asked her .**_

 _ **" It was a big one , bigger than the Cowboy ' s fish , he had to help me pull it in with the net because daddy was laughing at Papa Jeff . " Grace said .**_

 _ **" Why was your dad laughing at Jeff Jarrett ? " Chase looked at her curiously .**_

 _ **" He was getting sea sick and we weren ' t even in the sea , it was just a lake . " Grace shrugged making Chase chuckle as Andy came to them .**_

 _ **" Andy Douglas , " Grace said looking at the other Natural .**_

 _ **" Hey Grace , " Andy said making her laugh as she noticed the vampire fangs in his mouth .**_

 _ **" Count Douglas what are you doing with the vampire fangs in ? " Grace asked .**_

 _ **" Scaring Triple X , especially EY , do you guys want to help ? " Andy asked .**_

 _ **" My dad may not like it , " Grace said .**_

 _ **" Yeah , I think I ' m going to have to pass on that one , even though scaring Daniels and Elix may be funny to watch . " Chase said .**_

 _ **" Please help , " Andy begged .**_

 _ **" Okay , but you have to look like a vampire first and I ' m talking about more than just those fangs of yours , Andy . " Grace said .**_

 _ **" How ? " Andy asked .**_

 _ **" First , are you in Chase ? " Grace asked Stevens .**_

 _ **" I ' m in if it will get me a laugh . " Chase said .**_

 _ **" To the make up lady , " Grace said .**_

 _ **" Meaning your mom ? " Andy asked .**_

 _ **" Yes , of course , Andy , " Grace said .**_

 _ **They walked into where some of the wrestlers got make up and things done before they had to be in the ring each night seeing Aubrey Harris looking at some sort of make up schedule for when certain wrestlers would be in .**_

 _ **" Mommy , " Grace said .**_

 _ **" Hey Grace , I see you found the Naturals . " Aubrey said .**_

 _ **" I did , " Grace said .**_

 _ **" Hey Aubrey , Andy needs you to help us with some wacky idea , " Chase said .**_

 _ **" What wacky idea have you come up with this time Andy and please tell me it won ' t get my daughter into trouble ? " Aubrey asked .**_

 _ **" No , of course not Aubrey , we were just planning on scaring Triple X for a little fun , but nothing dangerous . " Andy grinned .**_

 _ **" Alright , what do you three need me to do ? " Aubrey asked knowing that Triple X was in the middle of a feud with AMW at the moment .**_

 _ **" Could you make Andy look like a real vampire , mom ? " Grace asked .**_

 _ **" Let ' s see what I can come up with , " Aubrey said .**_

 _ **It had been really funny that day watching Christopher Daniels and Elix Skipper freak out when the three had scared them with the vampire idea that Andy had come up with that day , but it was also a happy memory seeing Grace smiling and laughing at helping them scare Triple X and to have Aubrey apart of it as well made the day even better .**_

 **Current Day :**

" Chase , " Andy shook his partner awake startling him as Stevens looked around noticing that he was still sitting in the long deck chair and it being daylight outside wondering just how long he had been out on the balcony .

" Yeah , whoa , " Chase said as he sat up pouring a little bit of the beer on him , he realized it must have been in his hand when he went to sleep and that it was probably warm now .

" Should I even ask why you are out here asleep instead of in bed ? " Andy asked .

" I couldn ' t sleep last night , " Chase said as Andy spotted the picture of Grace .

" Maybe this has something to do with it , " Andy gesturing to the picture .

" I had a nightmare last night , so , I came out here to try and clear my head and fell asleep out here where I guess some sort of memory of her came to me , Andy . " Chase said .

" What kind of nightmare ? " Andy asked .

" The kind that won ' t allow you to sleep no matter how many times you close your eyes , " Chase looked at Andy making the man realize what his partner was dreaming about .

" Chase , are those issues really coming back to you again ? " Andy asked .

" Are you saying that Candido is an issue , Andy ? " Chase asked .

" No , Chase , just when they don ' t allow you to sleep and cause you to start blaming yourself again for something you had no fault in . " Andy trying to get Chase to let the problems go .

" Like I told Chris , tell that to Shane Douglas , " Chase holding back his temper .

" What was the memory of Grace about ? " Andy asked trying to change the subject .

" The one where we scared Triple X with your wacky vampire fanatic ideas . " Chase said making Andy do something of a chuckle .

" We so , scared them that day . " Andy laughed .

" Yeah , but now I need a shower before your better half gets here . " Chase said taking the picture and beer back in the house as Andy ' s eyes followed him hoping that whatever this was going on with his partner wouldn ' t cause worse problems for Stevens .

" I guess being back really has brought up some issues for him . " Andy thought to himself knowing that Chase would never admit to having a problem while the Extended Family was still battling Aces & Eights .

Andy walked into the house hearing the water going in Chase ' s bathroom figuring he was getting a shower as a knock came at the door making Andy go open the door to see his beloved wife , Debra Douglas standing at the door .

" You sure did get here fast , " Andy said kissing her before going to help her bring things in .

" I figured after what you said on the phone it was best for me to go ahead and be here before the issue got worse for the family . " Debra said .

" Yeah , " Andy agreed .

" Where ' s Chase ? " Debra asked .

" He was in the shower . " Andy said .

" No , he ' s right here , " Chase said .

" Chase , " Debra said .

" Hey sis , how are you ? " Chase asked .

" Good , have you two been behaving yourselves ? " Debra asked .

" Psst , Debra , we are the Naturals , so , of course we behave , " Chase whispered to her like it was some big secret .

" Just what I thought , you two are in bigger trouble than I thought . " Debra said .

" Well , if you must know the Vampire Lord over there gets into trouble quite a bit . " Chase said .

" Wait a minute , most of the time its your ideas that get us into trouble , Chase , " Andy said as his jaw dropped .

" Actually , both of you have an equal share in the trouble making , but I love one of you far too much to say anything . " Debra kissing Andy making Chase gag .

" Shut up , Chase , " Andy said .

" I didn ' t say anything . " Chase smiled innocently .

" You are definitely not innocent Chase , " Debra said .

" I ' m not , " Chase said .

" No , but it makes life very entertaining ,. so , I will live with your trouble making as well . " Debra said .

" Exactly , " Chase agreed .

" Well , let ' s go get some breakfast and head to the Impact Zone to see what the marching orders are from Jeff Jarrett . " Andy said .

" Alright , " Debra said before Andy kissed her again .

" Hey , you two cut out the chick flick moment and let ' s go if we are going . " Chase said pushing both of them towards the door .

" Chase , " Andy and Debra both said making him stop and smile as he walked out the door .

Andy and Debra looked at each other before laughing at Chase .

 **Impact Zone**

Later that day at the Impact Zone , The Naturals and Debra walked by Chris and Jessie ' s locker room door finding it opened with a chair of some kind blocking the door and Rosie trying to make an escape .

" Rosie , what are you doing ? " Andy asked picking the little one up making Debra smile knowing what the two had been talking about before Andy had come back to TNA to help fight the Aces & Eights .

" Trying to go find the Cowboy , " Rosie said .

" Rosie , " Chris said .

" Your kid was trying to make an escape , Cat . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" Hey , who are you ? " Rosie asked looking at Debra .

" Rosie , this is my wife Debra , Debra this Rosie Harris . " Andy said .

" Chris this must be your daughter that Andy has mentioned to me ? " Debra asked .

" She is the one , " Chris said .

" She ' s cute , " Debra said making Rosie giggle at being called cute .

" Thank you , now where are you trying to wander off to baby ? " Chris asked Rosie .

" To find the Cowboy , " Rosie said .

" Uncle James isn ' t here yet baby , " Chris said trying to keep his voice steady , but the Naturals could tell something was up .

" What happened ? " Chase asked concerned .

" The cabin flooded the other day , they were able to get the water cut off , but not after a lot of damage was done to the place . " Chris said .

" What ? Where has he been staying ? " Andy asked a little saddened knowing how much Storm loved the cabin .

" He ' s been inbetween staying with AJ , Bobby , or us , my in-laws went back to Houston yesterday , so , he ' s been helping us take care of Rosie . He has also been looking into the place next door to us as far as a new place . But , that ' s not the worst part , Crystal is back and she has found out about the Aces & Eights problem and is demanding to have Makayla back and trying to plead child endangerment to a bunch of lawyers to have full custody of Makayla . " Chris said .

" What would that me for Storm ? " Andy asked .

" He wouldn ' t get to see her until she ' s eighteen . " Chris said .

" But , Storm has never endangered Makayla , we were in the office with Jessie and Gail protecting them and her from the Aces & Eights the night of the big brawl , so , no one would get to her . " Chase said .

" I know that , Storm knows that , and you guys with the rest of the Extended Family knows that and the majority of the locker room knows it , too , but all they can do is allow the court system to work this out . Dani and Mason have been moved out of the line of fire from all of this , so , they are also gone for now until Storm can straighten everything out . " Chris said .

" Sounds like things are worse than what you said over the phone , Andy , " Debra said .

" I knew things were bad , but not this bad , " Andy said .

" It will all work out in the end , " Chase said trying to stay positive .

" Yeah , we just all need to stay positive . " Chris liking Chase ' s attitude to staying on track and not worry about anything .

" Daddy , I want to get down , " Rosie said .

" So , you can make another attempt at escaping , I don ' t think so , not with the Aces & Eights around . " Chris shook his head .

" I ' m not afraid of some stinking old Aces & Eights , I will beat them up myself , " Rosie swinging her little fists around making them laugh .

" She ' s a tough one alright , " Chase laughed .

" She sounds just like the Wildcat . " Debra said .

" Doesn ' t she , " Jessie said as she came to the door .

" Hey Jessie , uhm , this is my wife , Debra , " Andy said .

" Hey , I ' m Jessie Harris , " Jessie said .

" You married to Chris ? " Debra asked .

" Yes , I am , " Jessie said .

" So , Rosie must be yours as well , " Debra said .

" Yes , she ' s our daughter , " Jessie said .

" She ' s adorable , " Debra said .

" Thank you , " Jessie said as Rosie once again laughed at being called adorable .

" Cowboy says I ' m a Princess , " Rosie said .

" The Ol ' Cowboy is right , sweet one , " Debra said as Andy looked at her knowing how much they wanted a child of their own .

" I guess he has his moments , " Chase said .

" Andy , " Debra said .

" You want a baby , but you know what that means don ' t you . " Andy grinned .

" Hey , no dirty thoughts around the baby , " Jessie said .

" Sorry , Jessie , I couldn ' t resist . " Andy said .

" And I will not resist the long talk we are going to have about keeping all of that in your room bro , " Chase said .

" Relax , I wouldn ' t include you in that , Chase , we may be the Naturals at everything else , but I like to be the lone Natural in that particular area . " Andy shook his head as Chris laughed at the two .

" Huh ? " Rosie asked .

" Grown up , business , sweet girl , " Debra said .

" Oh , okay , " Rosie said as they laughed at the big smile that appeared on Rosie ' s face .

 _ **A/N 2: All of Chase ' s memories are in bold italics as they tell a story on their own of the lost girl known as Grace Harris from before she was taken . I don ' t know how many of these there will be yet , but I ' m guessing as long as it takes for them to get Grace back from those bad people and for Chase to chill out about whatever issues he is having at the moment .**_


	5. Chase's Memory Two

_A/N: Memories can be both happy and sad ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story and I do not own Aces & Eights either . I do own Jessie , Grace , and Rosie Harris and any other OCs that may appear in this story , I also own the parts of the story that were not put on screen during the real Aces & Eights storyline in TNA ._

Chapter 4 : Chase ' s Memory Two

 **Later That Day - Impact Zone**

Everyone that was apart of the Extended Family and some of the others in the locker room was now at the Impact Zone , once again at catering trying to figure out what their next move was against the Aces & Eights , they were discussing the possibility of who Aces & Eights was bringing in to come against the family and who they could bring in themselves

" Christian Cage and his crew will be back today , so , we will have all hands on deck when Aces & Eights attacks , " Matt Hardy was telling them the recent news from the rest of the fighters that had returned from there tasks .

" Then we will have more aid , which could benefit us if they bring the same numbers that they did during the big brawl months ago . " Chris said .

" Or off set them ambushing us like they did when Rosie was born . " Bobby added .

" True , it could also help if they decide to increase there numbers as well . " AJ agreed .

" So , all we are waiting on now is for Shane Douglas to figure out all of this mess with , ouch , Chase . " Daniels said before Chase shushed him and silently pointed out Taz to them walking over to the catering table before leaving with food .

" Sorry about kicking you , Daniels , but I didn ' t think it was a good idea for him to hear everything since you were talking about him . " Chase said quietly just incase Taz was still within earshot to listen into their conversation .

" Yeah , quick thinking , Chase , " Christopher said rubbing his leg .

" Chase and them hard boots he likes to wear , " EY said .

" They come in handy in fight when you need to kick someone . " Chase said as Shane came over to the group .

" Hey , I thought I was the one that kicked people around here . " Storm said as he was playing with Rosie .

" We share responsibilities in this family , Cowboy . " Chase said .

" Sure , " James said .

" Shane , we just saw the problem , " Andy said .

" If you are talking about Taz , then you should know I have found the loophole we need to take him away from the announce desk . " Shane said .

" How ? " The group asked .

" The ironclad contract states that if TNA were to change hands that the signatures on it would be voided , Dixie , D-Low , Bischoff and Taz , were the only signed names on this contract to begin . Eric Bischoff is gone so his signature is already void , D-Low doesn ' t have the power to pass on the company to anyone , and Taz is merely making sure that the agreement wouldn ' t be broke , so , Sting , Jarrett , Hulk , Dixie , and myself has temporarily transferred all power of the company to Sting and Jeff until the Aces & Eights issue is resolved , then Sting ' s half will be given back to Dixie to where both here and Jarrett has a say in the company . " Shane said .

" So , we can remove Taz from the announce desk , give him a much deserved beating , and then toss him out of TNA for his buddies to deal with him ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , I know I have already talked to the Naturals about watching my back while we deal with it tomorrow during the show , but I was also hoping that AMW would be out there to help deal with his deserved beating as Storm puts it . " Shane said making AMW and the Naturals look at each other and then Shane with a methodical grin .

" Franchise , you just turned two of the top tag teams in TNA on to Taz , " Daniels said .

" You must really want him to get his fate handed to him . " Petey said .

" No , I want Taz and anyone else who thinks betraying the generosity of TNA officials giving the a chance to make something of themselves is a good idea to understand that it won ' t be tolerated and will be dealt with appropriately . " Shane said .

" Good , I can beating for taking my kids , " Storm said .

" And for flat out pissing me off , " Chase declared .

" Nice call , bro , " Andy said .

" We ' ll definitely give him the message in the name of TNA , Shane . " Chris said .

" Hmm , I feel a certain change in the air and it feels pretty good , " Jeff Hardy said .

" It ' s the destruction of Aces & Eights you feel , Skittlehead , " Kazarian said .

" Yay , " Rosie said .

" What she said , " Jessie said as she walked into catering with Gail and Debra .

" I see you are making friends , dear , " Andy said to Debra .

" Of course , " Debra said kissing Andy making the table gag .

" Chris and Jessie are right about you guys acting like a bunch of children . " Andy shook his head .

" What else is new ? " Shane asked .

" So , are you in as far as the new camera girl , baby ? " Andy asked .

" You better believe it , Jarrett and Sting both gave me their approval . " Debra said .

" Good , we are all set for what Aces & Eights is bringing to us , " Chase satisfied .

" The sooner they are out of our hair , the better . " Bobby said .

" We agree , " Sabin and Shelley both said .

" I wonder who they have coming in though ? " Gail asked .

" That is a very good question , has A1 said anything ? " James asked .

" Nothing yet , but the Insiders were getting deeper into both the old and new hideout and they will be bringing us the were abouts of the first hideout , the one that Wildcat was being held in when he their hostage and the one A1 escaped from with the flags that day . " Shane said .

" Good , then we can see the hideout and how they operate which could help us even further . " Chris said ready to get back into wear he was held if it meant dealing with the destruction of Aces & Eights .

" Do you guys need our help ? " Konnan and Homicide approached the table .

" More than ever , K - dawg when did you and Homicide get back , " Shane said hugging his old WCW mate .

" Today , we got the word from Hernandez and Chavo , so , we came on here and Anarchia should be here late this afternoon as he was coming through customs when we talked to the man , " Konnan said .

" Now , we have some big guns to really help us to clear out that hideout once the green light is given , " Storm said .

" Hideout , who hideout ? " Homicide asked .

" Aces & Eights old hideout and maybe we will eventually be able to get into their new one and make it implode on them . " Petey said .

" We will defintiely be willing to bust that wide open . " Konnan said .

" Good and Jarrett told me that the James Gang should be here as well this afternoon , meaning we may have a bigger group to help out with that . " Jessie informed them .

" We will go grab Hernandez and Chavo to go over some details with them before meeting up with Anarchia and the James Gang when they arrive to further discuss the details of finalizing the deal on the Aces & Eights problem . " Konnan said .

" See you amigos later , " Homicide as they walked away from the tables .

" Heh , heh , heh , ": Chris laughed .

" What has gotten you in such a good mood , Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" The destruction of Aces & Eights is closer than we thought . " Chris said .

" Good riddance to them , " The group said as Jessie hugged the Wildcat .

 **Secluded House**

" So , we are going to allow them to get , Grace back ? " Cledus asked .

" No , we will allow some of the family to come in to get her and then roast them inside with her . " The lady on the phone that was talking to him said .

" Alright , then my lady , it will be done , " Cledus agreed .

" Good , " The lady said before hanging up the phone .

Cledus went and got Grace for her beating and then left her out in front of the big windows bare skin , so , she would hurt was later .

" What is all of this about ? " Grace asked wondering why things had been different today as she would normally be whipped much harder and not just left alone like this to possibly wander off .

 **Shane ' s Place**

Out at Shane ' s place , the Franchise was keeping an eye on the house using a stronger pair of binoculars that he had gotten from Matt Hardy earlier at the Impact Zone making sure the cameras that the Motorcity Machine Guns were going in that direction and who he saw made his jaw drop .

" I wasn ' t sure at first , but it ' s definitely her , " Shane zooming in closer getting a good look at the features of the face which confirmed who she was even more .

" Grace Harris , " Shane said going to his house picking up the phone calling the Naturals and Motorcity Machine Guns out to his place to discuss a coarse of action .

Shane waited on the four to get there noticing the confused looks on their faces when they arrived .

" Shane is this important ? " Andy asked .

" More than anything else we have done so far , I have finally uncovered part of the truth to who and what ' s been going on around my house and who these people have is an even bigger deal than this Aces & Eights problem . " Shane said .

" What are you talking about ? " Sabin asked .

" First promise me that all of you will not do anything rash , especially you , " Shane looked at them and then gave Chase another look that said he needed to listen this time .

" Alright , we ' re listening , " Shelley said .

" And last you four are sworn to secrecy until we can act on this situation without problems , so , no telling anyone especially the Wildcat . " Shane said making Chase look at him curiously .

" Shane , what have you found ? " Chase asked .

" Come , " Shane said leading them to where they could see the secluded house .

" The cameras are still working , " Sabin said to Shelley .

" Good , I was hoping they would , " Shelley said as Shane looked through the binoculars again noticing that she hadn ' t moved an inch .

" Alright , look through these at the big windows in the front of the house . " Shane said giving the binoculars to Chase .

" Okay , " Chase looked at Shane first and then through the binoculars at the big windows zooming in until he could see the girl and when he saw the features of her face he knew immediately who it was as his jaw dropped .

" Chase ? " Andy asked .

" It ' s Grace , she ' s been this close to us all of this time , " Chase said .

" What ? " Andy asked as the Motorcity Machine Guns looked at Chase .

" Grace Harris ? " Shelley and Sabin asked .

" It ' s definitely her , but she doesn ' t look to be in the greatest shape . " Chase zoomed in looking at the what looked to be bruises and whelps on her realizing that whoever these people were who had Grace was beating her and from the looks of it starving her as well as she look malnurished , infact the state she was in made him both angry and saddened , he wanted so badly to get in there and tear whoever it was that hurt her apart and then return her to the Wildcat .

" Chase , " Andy said seeing the tears fall down his face .

" Here , take a look Andy , " Chase said giving him the binoculars and moving out of the way .

" Chase , " Shane said .

" This kid helped me so much back in the early days , so , to see her hurt like this by these people is difficult . " Chase said .

" I promise we will get her out of there , but I ' ve also noticed a lot of what looked to be alarm systems and maybe traps set around the place to keep her from escaping and someone from rescuing her , that ' s the reason I called the Guns out here hoping they would know how to deal with them . " Shane said .

" Alright , I will get pictures of all of them , then Sabin and myself can research them on our own time in between dealing with Aces & Eights , " Shelley pulling out his camera photographing the different traps and alarms around the area . "

" Alex , maybe you should get some of Grace , the creeps around here , and the vehicles as evidence for the cops to see and for us to figure out who these people are who have her . " Andy suggested now looking around at the guys and vehicles around the area before moving back to Grace .

" Sure thing , " Shelley agreed .

" Whoever goes in to get her out may need to wait until nightfall as it seems that you can see the laser triggers to the alarms and traps better that way . " Sabin said .

" The Naturals will be going in as soon as we are able to move . " Shane said .

" Right , " Andy and Chase both said getting ready .

" But , not today , " Shane said pulling both of them back down .

" Why not ? " Chase asked .

" Look , we need to give the Machine Guns time to figure out these traps , so , wait on it , Chase . " Shane said .

" But , she ' s being hurt , Shane , " Chase said .

" I ' m aware , Chase , but we can ' t be hasty or else you two and her could be hurt . " Shane said .

" Okay , but how long ? " Chase asked looking at the Guns .

" Three weeks , after the New Year , " Sabin said .

" That will give you guys time to deal with Taz , us to deal with the coming threat at the New Year from Aces & Eights , us time to go over all of this evidence , and then we will let you guys go in to get Grace out . " Shelley said .

" Three weeks good for you two ? " Shane asked .

" Yeah , it ' s good , " Andy said .

" Chase ? " Shane asked .

" If things start getting worse for her or if these creeps try to move her , we get her out sooner ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , of course , " Shane agreed .

" Then we will get her out in three weeks , " Chase said hoping nothing happened to her between now and then .

" Three weeks it is then , " Shane agreed before sending the four back to their homes , so , the Naturals would be prepared to deal with Taz , to allow the Guns to go over the evidence collected on Grace , and for all of them to prepare for the Aces & Eights and the rescue of Grace Harris .

 **The Naturals ' Beach House**

Back at their home , Andy and Debra had went into their room for some alone time as Chase went in his shutting the door behind him and turning on music to tune out what the married couple was doing . Now that Chase had the knowledge of Grace Harris being closer to them than anyone realized she would be it was extremely hard for him to just sit and wait to go and get her out of the apparently bad situation she was now in . Who would do something so terrible as beat and starve a kid is beyond him , but to do it to someone as sweethearted as Grace was even harder to deal with , it was hurting him inside just thinking about how badly she had been hurt over the years since she disappeared .

" I hope Shane knows what he is doing waiting three weeks to get her out of that house . " Chase sighed to himself as another memory of her came to him as he laid on his bed .

 _ **Chase ' s Memory :**_

 _ **Chase had been sitting in the locker room alone as Andy**_ _ **hadn ' t arrived yet when all of a sudden a water balloon hit him in the arm getting him wet .**_

 _ **" Hey , " Chase said looking at his wet arm and shirt as he heard the familiar giggle of Grace Harris .**_

 _ **" I got you , " Grace said .**_

 _ **" Oh really now , why are you throwing water balloons at me ? " Chase asked standing up moving towards her slowly .**_

 _ **" Because , it ' s fun , " Grace said stepping back as he approached her before throwing one that hit him on top of the head , wetting his hair and running down his face .**_

 _ **" Alright , come here , " Chase said running after her as she ran away down the hall before throwing one behind her hitting him again .**_

 _ **" Catch me if you can , Chase or you will be soaked . " Grace laughed .**_

 _ **" I will get you , " Chase said .**_

 _ **It took him all of thirty minutes to catch her as she kept running from him , only stopping to throw another water balloon at him making him stall for a moment stunned before running after her some more . She had finally ran out of water balloons which made it easier to catch her and when Chase finally had Grace he tickled her making her laugh until she was out of breath and finally gave up .**_

 _ **" That was fun , " Grace said .**_

 _ **" Yeah , and it was a good way to cool off from the hot , summer sun . " Chase agreed as they were laying on one of the tables in his locker room , both exhausted from the fun activity .**_

 _ **" Chase , " Grace said .**_

 _ **" Yes , little one , " Chase said .**_

 _ **" Thank you for playing with me today , it ' s been a little difficult to laugh since my mom died , " Grace said looking a little said , it had been about a couple of weeks since Aubrey died of cancer and Chase could see that it was hard on Grace to be without her now . He had also seen Chris around the locker room area looking very depressed and saddened by the loss of his beloved wife , but their was also resolve on the Wildcat ' s face to be strong for his daughter ' s sake .**_

 _ **" You ' re welcome , Grace , just know that if you ever need anything or just want someone to talk to that I ' m here , little one . " Chase said .**_

 _ **" Thanks , Chase , you are a good friend to me , " Grace said hugging him tight .**_

 **Current Day :**

Chase ' s eyes were now stinging with tears , what kind of friend was he , if he just left her to get hurt further for the next three weeks ? Why couldn ' t the others realize that it hurt him just as much to see her gone ? This little friend of his had lost her mom and she probably barely remembered her dad , why did all of this have to happen to her , to Chris , or even to Aubrey ? Why were they torn apart when the three of them had been a great family and really loved each other ? His head was beginning to hurt as much as his heart was at the moment , until he just turned over to go to sleep figuring that maybe what Shane had planned was for the best to keep her , Chris , and them from getting hurt by these people that had Grace .

 _ **A/N 2 : All of these memories of Chase may not fall directly behind each other like the first two did , as I may skip a chapter or two in between some of them , but they will be continuing until Grace is return to Chris Harris and the issues that Chase is dealing with has played out in this story . But , as most already know that the biggest part of Chase ' s pain in this story was dealt and explained in Red Alert , which has already been finished and is up if you want to read it , but note that this story actually comes directly after the first part of Fortune Reunites and before Specializing In Women and Red Alert on the Extended Family Timeline .**_ __


End file.
